Blam
by Marou
Summary: Un scénario parmi tant d'autres. C'est ma première fic alors tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues!


Blam

Comme tous les vendredis, Blaine avait rendez-vous chez Sam pour une partie de jeux vidéo. En effet, depuis le début de l'année, les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pour finir par découvrir qu'ils avaient des tas de points communs et qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Blaine avait été étonné de voir en Sam un ami à l'écoute et compréhensif, surtout après sa rupture avec Kurt. Non pas qu'il doutait des nombreuses qualités qu'avait le jeune homme mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Tout ce temps perdu !

En chemin, Blaine se rappela de leur rencontre peu avant ses premières sélections avec les New Directions. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais présenté d'excuses pour les horreurs qu'il lui avait balancées au visage ce jour-là. Pourtant, il les avait regrettées à la seconde même où elles avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres et il n'en avait jamais pensé un seul mot ! Il se promis d'arranger ça dès qu'il arriverait chez son ami. Depuis le Nouvel An, Blaine craquait complètement sur Sam mais n'osait pas lui avouer car il savait son ami hétéro et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le mettre mal à l'aise ou de gâcher la solide amitié qui les liait aujourd'hui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sonnait à la porte des Hummel-Hudson. Ce fut Sam qu'il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il entra, accrocha sa veste dans l'entrée puis passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine pour saluer Burt et Carole.

« Salut !Carole n'est pas là ? »

« Bonjour gamin, non elle est de garde à l'hôpital. »

Burt ne lui en avait pas voulu longtemps d'avoir trompé Kurt et il avait admis que son fils avait sa part de responsabilité. Lorsque les deux garçons avaient décidé de rester amis, il avait été heureux que ça se finisse bien entre eux.

« Puisque tu es là, je vais y aller. J'ai une réunion demain à Washington et mon avion arrive dans deux heures. Sam ? »

« Oui ? » répondis le jeune homme depuis le salon où il choisissait quelques DVD's

« Je vais chercher mes affaires et je bouge. Tu peux commander des pizzas mais il y a aussi de quoi faire des pâtes. Je reviens dimanche soir. Blaine, tu restes aussi longtemps que tu veux. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Sam ne te supporte plus quoique le contraire est plus probable ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sam apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Eh, je ne suis pas encore sourd ! Et ne l'encourage pas toi ! » dit-il en donnant un petit coup de coude à Blaine qui riait doucement.

« Amusez-vous bien les garçons » lança Burt en sortant.

« Promis ! Viens, Blaine, j'ai pris des films et j'ai préparé des chips . Il ne nous reste plus qu'à monter » dit Sam avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Blaine sur les talons.

Le générique de fin d'Avatar commença et Sam poussa un soupire de contentement.

« Je connais ce film par cœur mais je ne me lasse pas de le regarder ! Blaine ? »

En tournant le regard vers son ami, il s'aperçut que ce dernier s'était endormis, une moue attendrissante sur le visage. Il aurait pu se vexer mais il préféra penser que Blaine se sentait assez à l'aise avec lui que pour se laisser aller. Il sortit de son lit où ils s'étaient installés deux heures plus tôt pour regarder le film, et se dirigea dans le couloir pour commander les pizzas. Après avoir passé la commande, il revint dans la chambre, couvrit son meilleur ami avec la couette puis descendit au salon en attendant le livreur.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et ses pensées se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le beau jeune homme qui dormait à l'étage. Blaine. Se trouvant être deux des anciens membres du Glee club mais également les plus doués, ils étaient vite devenus très proche. Malheureusement, Sam avait vu Blaine sombrer de plus en plus après qu'il aie trompé Kurt. Mais il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Puis ça avait été au tour de Blaine d'aider Sam à s'en sortir lorsqu'il avait complètement perdu la tête avec cette histoire de calendrier des mecs de McKinley. Il avait été très touché par ce qu'avait fait son meilleur ami pour lui. En y repensant, Blaine n'avait pas dit clairement ce que lui pensait de Sam et il aurait bien voulu savoir à quel point il comptait pour Blaine.

Le livreur arriva, coupant l'adolescent dans ses réflexions. Sam réceptionna les pizzas et remonta dans sa chambre. Il déposa les boîtes sur son bureau et entrepris de réveiller Blaine.

« Eh Blaine, réveille-toi bro. » murmura-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

« Mmmmh mouai » répondis Blaine en se frottant les yeux encore tout ensommeillé.

Sam le trouva adorablement mignon et quand il réalisa qu'il avait pensé cela, il se mit une gifle mentale. Depuis quand pensait-il à son ami de cette manière ?! Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis que Brittany l'avait quitté pour retourner avec Santana, ce qu'il ne lui reprochait pas et qu'il avait tout fait pour lui rendre le sourire Blaine était son frère rien de plus, rien de moins !

« Sammy ça va ? » demanda Blaine

« Euh oui mais ... euh ... Sammy ? » Sam se repris et nota l'utilisation du surnom affectif. Ça sonnait tellement bien dans la bouche de Blaine.

Le brun rougit violemment.

« Oh je l'ai dit à voix haute ?! Je suis désolé Sam ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est même plutôt agréable, pensa-t-il »

Et voilà, il recommençai à penser à Blaine de la mauvaise manière. Il allait devoir arranger ça très vite s'il ne voulait pas que son ami s'imagine des choses et mette fin à leur amitié.

« Excuse-moi de m'être endormis, je ne voulais pas être impoli. »

« Pas de soucis ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Les pizzas sont arrivées. »

Blaine fut surpris de voir que Sam connaissait sa pizza préférée et quand il lui fit remarquer en le taquinant légèrement, les joues de son ami rosirent.

« Et bien, c'est normal. Tu es mon meilleur pote, non ? Et les meilleurs amis savent ça. »

Blaine soupesa sa réponse et paru satisfait.

« Tu as raison. Moi aussi je la connais ta pizza préférée ! Boulettes de viande !

« Raté, je prends toujours la végétarienne ! »

« Oh mais ça c'est parce que tu as trop peur de grossir mais crois-tu vraiment que je te vois pas piquer quelques boulettes sur ma pizza quand j'en prends ! »

Là, Sam devint pivoine et tira la langue à Blaine.

« Oh ça va ! Comment se fait-il que tu aies découvert ça ? »

« Je suis doué pour observer les gens. Par exemple, je sais que voir quelqu'un marcher de long en large te stresse, que tu portes le même T-shirt avant chaque match parfois sous une chemise mais je le vois quand même. Je sais aussi qu'écouter Phil Collins te relaxe et que tu ne supportes pas Rhianna. Je continue ? »

Sam était bouche bée.

« C-co-comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, observation ! J'aime connaître les personnes que j'aime. Enfin mes poches, quoi. » Blaine se maudit d'avoir lâché qu'il l'aimait mais heureusement, Sam ne parût pas s'en offusquer.

« Bro, tu m'impressionnes chaque jour un peu plus ! »

Blaine rit doucement.

« Au fait ? Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière. Je me suis rendu compte tout à l'heure que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment excusé et je m'en veux. Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul des mots que je t'ai dit ce jour-là. »

Sam sentit un immense sourire naître sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Blaine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mec. C'est du passé et puis j'avais bien compris que tu ne voulais pas me blesser. Tu étais en colère contre Finn car il ne voulait pas admettre que tu étais plus talentueux que lui et mon retour n'a rien arrangé. Tu as dû te sentir pas à ta place te c'est aussi à moi de m'excuser pour cela. »

C'était au tour de Blaine d'avoir un immense sourire sur les lèvres et il ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte. Trop brève au goût des deux garçons.

« Tant qu'on en est aux révélations, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi. Je veux dire, tu es le seul finalement à ne pas apparaître sur la vidéo, alors... »

Le petit brun sourit tendrement en voyant l'anxiété de son ami. Il se souciait vraiment de ce que Blaine pensait de lui et ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que c'était évident. Ce que tu as fait pour ta famille, malgré ce que j'ai dit l'an passé, était tellement courageux ! Peu de personne aurait fait pareil. J'ai un immense respect pour toi et tu es très important pour moi. Tu es un garçon merveilleux, honnête, généreux et bien d'autre chose. Il n'y a même pas d'adjectif assez fort pour te définir tel que je te vois. Malgré ce que tu peux penser de toi, tu es magnifique, sexy et désirable. Et par-dessus tout, Sam, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as rattrapé avant que je ne touche le fond et tu ne m'as plus lâché. Je te serais à jamais reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Les larmes que Sam avait essayées de retenir tout au long de la tirade de Blaine roulèrent sur ses joues. Elles contrastaient avec le sourire dix milles volts qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre sur son visage. Blaine était tout rouge mais ses yeux brillait d'une lueur que Sam n'arriva pas à identifier. Il se jeta dans ses bras, faisait fi des résolutions qu'il avait prises plus tôt et ils se retrouvèrent renversés sur le lit du blond. Ce dernier était au-dessus de Blaine, le serrant très fort contre lui.

« T'es bête ! Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer » souffla-t-il dans le cou du bouclé.

Ils se séparent légèrement et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Sam identifia la lueur qui n'avait pas quitté le regard de son ami au moment où celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

« Je t'aime Sammy... » murmura-t-il

De l'amour ! C'était de l'amour que Sam pouvait voir dans les yeux de Blaine et il était sûr que ce qu'il enterrait au fond de lui depuis des semaines était ce même sentiment. Sam senti des millions de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre et il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. C'était tellement évident, leurs lèvres étaient faites pour être en contact. Elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Ils se séparèrent doucement et se sourirent amoureusement.

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais ... Je t'aime aussi ! » avoua Sam.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine pour inverser leurs positions et reprendre possession se ces lèvres dont il avait rêvé tant de fois. Le baiser était plus passionné et les mains voyageaient à la découverte des corps inconnus si longtemps désirés, glissant sous les vêtements pour toucher le plus de peau possible. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne les oblige à se séparer mais ils restèrent front contre front en se regardant dans les yeux.

« J'attends ça depuis des semaines et je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer à que point ce serait parfait. » chuchota Blaine.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Leurs regards étaient toujours noyés l'un dans l'autre et se fut sans gêne que Blaine demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Sam sourit, attendri.

« Bien sur, je n'attends que ça. »

Sam se glissa sous la couette et invita Blaine à faire de même. Le petit brun se coucha contre lui et leurs deux corps se complétèrent parfaitement. Sam resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine tandis que celui-ci posait la tête sur la poitrine du blond. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, bercés par la respiration de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient encore tout le week-end pour apprendre à se connaître.

Fin


End file.
